warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Character Adoptions/Cat Clans
This is the RP adoption page for Cat Clans. To adopt a character, you must post a request on the Roleplay Character Adoption page. Then if your request is approved create a page/description for them if they do not have one yet. If they have both already, just remove their name from the list and add the correct info about their new RPer to there page and clan. (Note: Several RP cats have the same name as pages created for another cat. Please read the page carefully before changing the info and/or creating a new page) Also, please note that this page is a little out of date. Make sure no one has that RP character before you claim it as your's. ThunderClan Leader: None Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: Available Warriors: Silverpelt - (Unknown Description) Blossomstorm - (Unknown Description) Apprentices Gorsepaw - cream tom with green eyes. Queens: Eagletail - Brown she-cat with a white tail and paws and green eyes. Kits: None Elders: None RiverClan Leader: Position Open Deputy: Spottedtail - (No Description) Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Warriors: Adderstrike - (No Description) Whitedash - (No Description) Crookedstep - (No Description) Apprentices: Ivorypaw - (No Description) (Mentor: Adderstrike) Sparkpaw - (No Description) (Mentor: Graywolf) Kits: Featherkit - (No Description) Elders: None ShadowClan Leader: None Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: Avalible Warriors: Echoblaze - small, silver-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes. She can't talk. Leafpelt - (No Description) Apprentices: Stormpaw - handsome, pale brown and white tabby tom with ice-blue eyes and a lightning-shaped scar on his right eye, Future mate of Silvervenom (Mentor:Echoblaze). Queens: Spottedpelt - (No Description) Sweetflower - (No Description) Kits: None Elders: None WindClan Leader: None Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: Avalanchepaw - small, pale brown and white tabby she-cat with blind blue-green eyes. Warriors: Falconwing - (No Description) Apprentices: None Queens: Spottedpelt - (No Description) Kits: None Elders: Spottedtail - (No Description) SkyClan Leader: None Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Warriors: None Apprentices: None Queens: None Kits: None Elders: Snagtooth - description unknown SnowClan Leader: None Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: Avalible Warriors: Darkpelt - (No Description) Berryleaf - (No Description) Apprentices: None Queens: Pearlheart - (No Description) Kits: Sweetkit - (No Description) Elders: None LavaClan Leader: None Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Warriors: None Apprentices: None Queens: None Kits: None Elders: None LeafClan Leader: None Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Warriors: None Apprentices: None Queens: None Kits: Windkit - a gray tabby tom with water blue eyes. Flowerkit - white she-cat with blue eyes. Elders: None MountainClan Leader: None Deputy: none Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: Avalible Warriors: None Apprentices: None Queens: None Kits: None Elders: None DesertClan Leader: None Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Warriors: None Apprentices: None Queens: None Kits: None Elders: None OceanClan Leader: None Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Warriors: None Apprentices: None Queens: None Kits: None Elders: None CanyonClan Leader: None Deputy: Tallheart - white she-cat with black patches and one ginger heart-shaped patch on her face shaped like a heart. Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: Available Warriors: Jaywing - blue mottled tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Apprentices: None Queens: None Kits: Seakit- Ginger She-cat Darkkit- Dark Gray tom Elders: None RainClan Leader: None Deputy: Lilywater - unknown Description Medicine Cat: Flamestrike - unknown Description Warriors: None Apprentices: None Queens: None Kits: None Elders: None FireClan Leader: Eaglestar (FC) Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: Avalible Warriors: Flamepelt Shadowfrost Apprentices: None Queens: None Kits: None Elders: None Category:Community Category:Adoptions Category:Roleplay